Airwalker Voltaire's Journal
VOLTAIRE PART 1 Tonight the leaders of Lexington are getting together to sign a deal that will give the country a large amount of the land in the southwest. This land stretches as far as Kuruk's Obsidian Spire. My name is Voltaire and my family basically owns the city of Atlanta here in Lexington. I moved to the capital to do some business and get involved in political affairs. Perfect timing... Lexington is booming right now! It's one of the richest countries in all of Rybak. This year the Capital is finally getting some skyscrapers built. It's the first Capital in Rybak to really be an official city with a skyline, just like Albatross! One day I hope to be the leader of Lexington. Maybe be our representative in Albatross. That'd be nice. I could help countries in the empire be as successful as this one! '' ''I was given a mission by our executive. I am going to Atlanta and Everdeath to see what they want for the empire. By 'want' I mean what they thing about adding all this land. '' ''ATLANTA: The people of Atlanta (my town) don't need to be a huge booming city. They don't mind if the money is used for land. They are very close to Jovice so they don't really want to be competing. I love this about Atlanta. Atlanta was built by Everdeath & Lexington after the revolution to make their country a triad. The town was named after Méphistò's sword. People love him in his country. He is loved by so many. When he was killed by the emperor, people from all over Rybak came to Albatross crying while his death was officially announced on the megaphone. '' ''My next mission is to visit Everdeath. I love Lexington's history so the best place to go would be there! I've never seen it before. '' ''Everdeath is amazing. Well first off, the people here are a bit unhappy with the capital government. They want the money to be used more for restoration of Everdeath. I can agree with that, the place is still broken from the war. The war happened many generations ago! The reparations need to be made. I personally am not excited for new land. I'm going to return to the capital and see what they think. '' ''This has become a whole journal now. Perhaps I should explain a bit more about myself. I was born and raised in Atlanta, Lexington. My father and I are lighthouse keepers. That's a very respected job out here. We check boats going to Lexington. When I was 16, I went to Lexington to get my share of the Great Era. We had a ton of money, and I was quickly put to work. I helped with the skyscrapers for a while until the government here noticed me a lot. They had me come in and now I'm a representative for my town of Atlanta. I plan to go higher and higher, which could happen. I'm going to the magical city of Albatross, which lies in the center of the empire. '' ''So it turns out I'm going to be living here for a while.. I was given a home in the Million Dollars Section. I wonder why they call it that... I decided to start some classes at the school. '' ''So in school today I learned about a place called God's Library that holds the secret to the ancient world. It explains the history of Nonox City and Skyloft in great detail I wish to find it now! Time to take a trip to Jenovale. God's Library is somewhere in the jungles of Jenovale. It shouldn't be too hard to find. I'll write in here after I've read the books there. '' ''Reading the book was strange. Though it was new information to me, it felt like I knew it already. Wow. It was great though, I'll keep the values of these communes with me forever. This was the story of our God. The man who made the tree I stand on. I'm going to do a bit of exploring before I return to Albatross. '' ''Alright, time to return to Lexington. I got some expanding to do for my nation! I don't believe it! Vaike's horses are still alive! '' ''I'm back in Lexington. The first order of business here is to probably expand some more. Making more skyscrapers works and all, but the city needs more ground. Today we decided to start a port. It's still experimental but oh well, we'll see where it goes. The executives have asked me to enter the Flag room, which is the room at the top of the Méphistò Tower. '' ''Today I was promoted to Nation's Executive. I am basically the leader of Lexington. I have my own office in the tallest building here, and every decision of our future is in my hands. Strange, the Fibonacci have asked me to go to their temple today... I wonder why. They haven't spoken to us since Dante. '' ''They came right out with it. The spirit of Koloktos is within me, I am the next Airwalker. I thought my executive job was going to be difficult. I can't even begin to imagine how hard my Airwalker responsibility is.. I have to travel to Amòn and register as an Airwalker.. Voltaire.. of Atlanta. Here they asked me to go to Atlanta and try to contact Airwalker Méphistò. They want to see if I can get any elaborations on his predictions. '' ''The second I got off my horse in front of Méphistò's Remains, I flew up into the air, and he began singing to me. It was the strangest thing I could ever imagine.. While controlling me, he made the empty field between the three cities full of grass and flowers. As for the predictions, he said the first happened already. The torch thing will happen, but it will be caused by people. Gangs and militias will invade us by causing all of the empire to go dark. This will lead to prediction #3: Total War. '' ''Today.. the 24 year old I am is going to Albatross to be introduced to my generation. Everybody is telling me that if I want to visit Keasbey and Kakusei, I have to get a disguise of some sort. I am going to walk in with a skeleton festival mask and the colors of Keasbey. '' ''Enjolras came to me. He showed me what it was like during Keasbey Nights. I understand why he is so worshiped now. I can't believe that was I just saw was handled by one man and a horse. In my opinion, Enjolras may be the greatest Airwalker of all time. '' ''The towns out here are great. Most towns didn't get involved in the war like Bohan and Sofia. I wonder what lies in the future of this place. Will it join our empire? Hm.. Perhaps all there is to do now is to return to Eastern Politics. '' Returned to Lexington. I opened Méphistò's Garden. It was a miracle.. The same field that Méphistò filled with grass, suddenly grew these beautiful flowers, flowers that I haven't seen anywhere else in the world! It's all very fantastic. '' My next mission is to remap the Kingdom of the Skeen. It needs to be perfect. '' ''The Center of Rybak is X = 1230 Be meditating at the border of our Empire, I was able to teleport to a location. This makes me the first Airwalker to use this power. With the repositioning of the border, a lot of Skeen towns are getting lost beyond their new eastern border. '' ''For the next few months I'm going to be living here in the Capital Building of Albatross. Being my Nation's Executive, I'm here with all the other Nation Executives to discuss some interesting topics. '' ''Okay, I understand that the history of this era is just an overlap of many different topics... There are two very important things going on that I'm about to mention on paper for the first time. First of all, there is a lot of concern about Lazio. They just keep getting stronger and stronger every day. We have but one chance to ensure victory; we have to get aid from the North. In the North there is a large Kingdom known as Anatolia. Nobody knows what is there.. we are hearing rumors that a good 60% of the territory is ocean. The oceans are apparently filled with these criminal-type sailors called Pirates. We don't know how true that is, but hopefully these people in the north can aid us. The second issue is that there is a huge problem within our walls. Our Emperor is losing his mind. His name is Frederick. It rained constantly last night, and out of nowhere, he orders the guards to slash the Kargol sea 15 times for every rain drop. I don't understand anything he is doing. The guards even did it too! They had to stop eventually... The people aren't too fond of his actions either. Yesterday he decided to celebrate Amòn's birthday by throwing ice cubes at our elderly. These people are in need of a new Emperor. I may know what to do. I read Dante's book. It has given me the inspiration I need to lead a quick and simple revolution within the city. This may sound strange, but I read something else important in Dante's book... he wants more photography of this era. I have to supply him with tons of pictures of my era, so in the future people can compare! Though the quality of these photos are a bit bad, I'm sure they will be cherished in the future. Oh man, I return to the city and all the people are rallying! Time to check on the Capital Building. '' ''I am currently lying in the hospital... The second I walked upstairs, the Emperor blew up the entire top floor... That's the last thing I remember.. Luckily I'm alive.. What of him? What of the building? Emperor Frederick did not survive the blast. His body was alive right afterwards, so they began to send him to the Obsidian Spire, but he died by the time they reached the Kargol Sea. The people have gotten together and chosen a new emperor... me. '' ''While renovating the city, I found a very old obsidian rectangle... Just by staring at it, it suddenly started glowing and sucked me into it. It led me to this strange hell-like area. I don't think I was supposed to find this. VOLTAIRE PART 2 Though I've never been here before, It feels like I'm in the days of Ancient Albatross... During the Enclosed Era.. Could this be the Hell that Koloktos used to punish citizens that ran away? So about this whole Anatolia thing... I'm worried to find out if this Ocean really exists. What if these pirates are not so good? What if an Airwalker in the future goes over there and joins them? I live in luxury. There are two bedrooms, one labeled Airwalker and the other labeled Emperor. The people call me Emperor, but my soul is the soul of Koloktos, so the Airwalker bedroom is my bedroom. I'm beginning to realize that aid is not needed within the walls of the city. Aid is needed outside the walls, in the other nations. I plan to visit some nations in the north. They haven't been aided in years, so maybe they have needs. I want all nations to prosper in the way that Lexington has. All nations need a metropolis. Sergio hasn't been fixed in forever, but I do have an amazing idea for it... I have to go there now. Rebuilding the city of Serigo is much harder than I had initially thought. I did have these colorful crystal skyscrapers built, along with the Benedict Tower. In honor of Benedict, I am giving a speech about him under his tower. '' ''The people of Jenovale want to build their metropolis around Felix's Temple. They wish to call it Suffolk. It is an interesting idea yes, but I am not sure if it is possible... Felix just contacted me.. he brought me back to the days of when he built his Temple. He told me that even as an Airwalker, he couldn't predict that a Metropolis would ever be built in this path of land, but if the people of Jenovale truly want it, then let it be so. '' ''I've done a lot of thinking... I do not want to build the city next to Felix's Temple. It defeats the purpose! The building is made so only Airwalkers can fly in, but with skyscrapers people can jump right in. '' ''I started building Suffolk. It's being constructed around the Ruins of Arkedya. The town structure is the same as the structure of Sofia, a town in the Skeen Kingdom. ''The building of Suffolk had to be paused. There are riots going on in Kingled! I don't blame them, that town hasn't been touched since Django. I have to see what they want. '' ''I learned in school that Kingled was the richest City-State in the early days of the Old Regime. Sir Dylan made the town flourish with his comet hunting. A lot of comets used to fall up here. Seeing Kingled prosper, the King at the time came over to Kingled and forced his leadership. He changed the town's name to Altin, and built huge wooden high rises. Also, he built a wall. These were the rich days. Everyone was unhappy with his control. Altin was quickly overthrown. The high rises were destroyed and so was the wall. They changed their name back to Kingled. When Koloktos destroyed Cinnabar, the Emperor attempted to turn Kingled into the new mining town. It failed, but the oil station is still here, just rotting. It was later turned into the center of the world's largest railroad. Today, the people of Kingled are protesting the Oil Station. I may have a solution for them. '' ''I cannot believe that the Sheep and Cows from so long ago are still alive. I have turned the abandoned oil rig into a fort. It looks much nicer. They still don't like the whole rail thing, maybe I can get rid of that. '' ''While spending some time in Upper Easton, I met with a man named Benjamin. he told me a lot about Anatolia. There are currently many pirates there. They are found mostly around the largest city in the region, Nassau. Hopefully I run into him again. ''